The present invention relates to a switch device.
A switch device that opens and closes a power window of a vehicle is arranged in a passenger compartment of the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-202691).
As shown in FIG. 10, such a switch device includes, for example, a lever 101, a pusher 103, a manual switch 105, and an automatic switch 106.
The manual switch 105 and the automatic switch 106 are arranged on the same plane separated from each other. The pusher 103 includes a lower left end 103l opposing the manual switch 105. Further, the pusher 103 includes a lower right end 103r opposing the automatic switch 106.
When a user tilts the lever 101, a pushing portion 101a formed in the lever 101 pushes the upper left surface of the pusher 103 with force Fp. Force Fp acts on the upper surface of the pusher 103 in the vertical direction. This slightly tilts the pusher 103 in the counterclockwise direction as viewed in the drawing. As a result, the lower left end 103l of the pusher 103 pushes and activates the manual switch 105. When the user further tilts the lever 101, the pushing portion 101a applies force Fp to the upper left surface of the pusher 103 and changes the tilting direction of the pusher 103. This slightly tilts the pusher 103 in the opposite clockwise direction as viewed in the drawing. As a result, the lower right end 103r of the pusher 103 pushes the automatic switch 106. Thus, the manual switch 105 and the automatic switch 106 are both activated.
In the above switch device, the pushing portion 101a applies force Fp to the upper surface of the pusher 103 in the vertical direction to push the pusher 103. Thus, it is difficult for a force that changes the tilting direction of the pusher 103, that is, a force for activating the automatic switch 106, to be applied to the pusher 103. This results in the user applying a strong force to the lever 101.